


Phantom Giggles

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 27. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?Earthquake | Extreme Weather | Power Outage
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Phantom Giggles

The Little Mermaid plays on the television, casting a glow on the room. Henrik is wedged between Chase and the edge of the sofa. He can hear Jackie sing along to Poor Unfortunate Souls and JJ giggling at the dramatic gestures. Marvin would likely join in, but tonight he is at a show. The tv flickers before turning black and is soon followed by the kitchen lights. Henrik can hear Chase’s breath catch in his throat next to him.

There's no doubt that he’s remembering what happened the last time he had a power outage. Henrik feels helpless as JJ rubs Chase’s back and Jackie runs to get a flashlight. The darkness hasn’t provided any of them comfort in years. He can hear phantom giggles and shakes his head.  _ It’s just a power outage. Nothing more.  _ He  _ isn’t interfering, it’s fine _ .

Still Henrik waits coiled on the sofa. He can remember the look of despair on Chase’s face as he clutched a lighter and called for his kids. He can hear a rattling and tenses.

“Where’s the batteries?” Jackie yells, making Chase flinch.

Henrik starts to stand, but JJ shakes his head. “Left kitchen cabinet, top right shelf,”

Jackie bangs around the shelf for a bit before giving an excited “Yes!”

It flickers on and soon Jackie is back with a pile of blankets. Chase seems to have calmed down a bit, but is still tense. Jackie hands him the flashlight, and Chase gives a grateful smile. JJ takes the blankets and begins to build a fort, and Jackie is quick to join. When it’s completed Henrik guides Chase in. Together, they all wait for the power to come on and Marvin to return.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
